A Time for Learning
by jtangel
Summary: M/A: Max wins a vacation and takes Alec with her. COMPLETED
1. December 26

**

A Time for Learning

**   
  
Acknowledgements: I'd like to thank Infie, alecsangel, NL and everyone in chat on Dec 8 for all their help. I couldn't have started or finished the story without them. And a thank you to my betas: Arwendle, and Infie (again).   
  


* * *

  
  
**December 26: Crash, Seattle, Washington, USA   
**

Max's POV   


"Ok, ladies and gentlemen, tonight is the draw for our grand prize all-inclusive two week vacation to Whistler, BC, Canada. So, if everyone would like to take out their lotto tickets, we will begin." 

This year was unusual. It seems that ever since Alec arrived in Seattle and into my life, things have been different. First, Crash got a new owner, actually a series of owners rich and not. Luckily, Crash didn't change that much, but things did alter. For starters, this Christmas, there was a lottery draw with a grand prize trip for two. The trip was donated by one of the owners. But no one knew who it was. What a shock?! The money raised from the tickets was going towards a better renovated club. So instead of using his own money, the owner was having us pay for the renovations. Not that anyone seemed to mind, because in exchange, you had a chance to go on an all paid vacation. I guess it wasn't a bad deal. 

So tonight, everyone one who was a regular at Crash was present hoping that he or she would be drawn. I had bought a ticket because everyone got one, even Original Cindy. Even Normal and Sketchy got tickets. It was weird to see everyone so into this. 

"And the winning number is… 62103." 

I looked down at my ticket, it said 62103. Oh my god, I won! For once in my life, I had some luck and won the draw for a vacation. Damn. I was speechless. 

"Max, you there?" asked Alec. 

I came out of my daze. "Yeah," I said. 

He looked at my number… "You won," he said sounding shocked. 

"Yeah, I guess I did." 

I quickly got up and claimed my prize. Then I went back to our table where OC and I were sitting. 

"So Boo, who are you going to take with you?" 

I swiftly skimmed the package details. "Well, it says it a trip for 2 – designed for couples. Couples? What the hell?" 

At my outburst, Sketchy and Alec returned from their pool game to see what was happening. 

"Something wrong Maxie?" asked Alec. 

"Like you care." 

"Of course I care. If something's wrong with you, I usually end up bruised." 

I didn't know how to react to that. Should I hit him or not? I thought. So, I took a different route this time. I told him. 

"The vacation I just won is a trip for two but it's designed for couples." 

"I don't see the problem, Max. Tell Logan to suit up, pack some bleach, and it's off to rubber-encrusted paradise." 

I once again resisted the urge to punch him. 

"But I don't want to go with Logan," I mumbled looking straight ahead instead of at Alec. 

"You're gonna have to say that again, Maxie. I don't think I heard you." 

"I said I don't want to go with Logan," Ishouted at him, causing all heads in the general vicinity to turn and stare at them. 

"Bout damn time," muttered Original Cindy. Sketchy looked perplexed. 

"Ok ok, sheesh. You don't have to get all pissy at me about it. So Logan's out of the picture. Then who?" 

"Isn't that the million dollar question?" 

"I'll go with you Maxie," Alec offered, slinging his arm over her shoulder and giving her a mischievous smile. 

"In your dreams, Golden Boy," I retorted, but didn't make a move to get away for his arm. It felt good to have his arm around me for some odd reason. No Max, don't go into that, I thought, it's not a good idea. You still love Logan, remember? 

OC exchanged a glance with Max after noticing this slight change and grabbed Sketchy's arm, pulling him away from the table and toward the pool tables. 

"So, what's going on?" Alec asked, mentally noting that she had yet to move away from him. 

"Nothing," I said as I decided it was best to move away from him. I still hadn't had time to sort things out and now was not a good time to do it. 

"Don't lie to me, Max." 

"It's nothing Alec, just leave it alone," I said trying my best to ignore the subject. 

"Fine, fine. But then who will you take with you? Sketchy? Normal?" 

I hated to admit that he had a good point. I wasn't exactly drowning in male friends. I sighed. And of course, there was no way I was going to take Normal with me. 

"All right, Alec, you've made your point. You can come if, and that's a big if, you follow the ground rules." 

"Awww, spoil all my fun, why don't you. So um Max, do they inlcude getting naked? He asked with a wicked grin. 

"Alec, I'm so going to kick your ass," I replied trying to maintain some semblance of annoyance, but it wasn't happening. I took one look at Alec and I couldn't help but smile. He looked so excited, like a little boy with his first toy. 

"So when do we leave?" 

"When we can get time away from Jam Pony," I replied while mentally calculating my holiday days. 

"No problem, leave that to me." 

Alec got up and headed towards the bar where Normal was sitting, nursing a scotch. After a small exchange between my employer and Alec, he came back. 

"Ok, we start tomorrow. And it's unlimited." 

"What? How'd you do that?" 

"I told him that while on vacation, you'll be training me to get back in the ring." 

"Alec, are you nuts? You know you can't go back into the ring." 

"Yeah so? But he doesn't." 

"Ok, ok, whatever. We'll leave tomorrow. I'll call the hotel and let them know when we'll arrive while we're on the road." 

"Sure. So I guess we'll be taking my car since we can't really go on your baby." 

"Fine, fine. Pick me up tomorrow at 7am. I want a head start. It's quite a drive up there." 

"Ok, see you then." 

With that, we both got up, said our goodbyes to OC and Sketch, and left. I didn't know about him, but I had to pack.   


**_To be Continued..._**   
  


* * *

  


So, do you want more? Please be nice, REVIEW!

  
  


* * *

  
  



	2. December 27

**

A Time for Learning

**   
  
Acknowledgements: I'd like to thank Infie, alecsangel, NL and everyone in chat on Dec 8 for all their help. I couldn't have started or finished the story without them. And a thank you to my betas: Arwendle, and Infie (again).   
  


* * *

  


**December 27: Whistler, BC, Canada **

Max's POV 

Being cooped up in a car with Alec for eight hours wasn't as bad as I thought. Though, he still talked almost non-stop when I was awake. It seemed like he knew the place better than I did. He kept talking about all the things we could do while we were there. It seems that Canada wasn't as affected by the Pulse therefore, life there was still good. 

We'd finally arrived at Whistler, one of the best ski resorts in the West back in the day. Since we were given the "couple's" package, we were staying at the Delta Whistler Resort, a once five-star hotel. I was pretty sure that in the standards of today, it was still a five-star hotel. 

"Wow! Nice digs," said Alec as he scanned the lobby. It was beautifully furnished with a two grand staircases going up to the second floor on either sides of a glass elevator. It felt like we had stepped back into the grandeur of the 21st Century. No wonder they said that Canada had not changed. 

"Hi, party for Guevara and McDowell," I said as I stepped up to the front desk. 

"And what a party it'll be," Alec quipped as he slung his arm over my shoulders. For that remark, I oh so nicely elbowed him in the ribs. 

"Honey, no kinky stuff till we get to our room. You did remember the handcuffs, didn't you, Max?" 

Max snaps her fingers," I knew I was forgetting something." 

"You're newlyweds aren't you?" interrupted Emily, the hostess. 

"We're not like that," I replied immediately. Emily looked skeptical, but she didn't say a word, and I was thankful. 

"You're in Suite 602. Please follow Bill, and he'll show you the way," said Emily as she handed us our keys. "Enjoy your stay, and have fun." Emily winked at us as we were leaving.   
  


* * *

  


Our room was no different than the rest of the hotel. It was magnificent with a king size bed in the bedroom, a spacious adjacent living room with a mini-bar and a fireplace, and a mini-hot tub in the bathroom. Plus there was a small balcony attached to the bedroom that had a spectacular view of the mountains. All in all, it was spectacular. 

"Hmm, let's see what we should do now," said Alec as he held up the brochure for our trip. "Mud baths, massages, candlelit dinner, a day-trip to Vancouver. Man, they actually have an itinerary for us." 

"What?" 

"Yeah, didn't you read it? We were supposed to check in before noon tomorrow, and everything is planned out. Luckily, it's only 3pm the day before, so we have some time to do what we want." 

"Whatever. After that road trip, I need a bath. So do what you like." 

"Maxie," Alec said sounding hurt. "You're not going to join me in my explorations of wonderful Whistler, BC?" 

"Nope. Oh, and I get the bed." 

"What?" 

"I get the bed, and you get the couch. End of story." 

"No way. There is no way that I'm sleeping on a couch for 10 days. Besides, the couch is too small for me." 

"So what do you want me to do about it? I'm not sleeping with you." 

"Well, then you take the couch. It fits you better anyways." 

"No way. Don't you know the gentlemanly thing is to offer the bed to the woman?" 

"Yeah, so? Ok, so I'm not much of a gentleman then. Fine, compromise?" 

"Like what?" 

"The bed is big enough for both of us." 

"Hmm… fine. I guess it'll be easier that ways. But you stay on your side." 

"Ok, sheesh. It's not like I've never platonically slept with a woman before." 

"I don't count 'being friends afterward' as platonically sleeping with a woman, Alec." 

"Oh well, I can learn." 

"Whatever." 

"Ok then. Well I'm going to go test the slopes. I'll see you for dinner." That being said, I headed to start my bath. I dimly heard Alec get ready and his departure. For some reason, it felt weird not going with him.   
  


* * *

  


After my bath, I decided to take up Alec's suggestion and hit the slopes, so I quickly suited up and headed for the hills. 

When I got there, I noticed there was a huge crowd at the bottom of the hill. 

"So what's going on?" I asked a bystander. 

"Oh. You must have just gotten here. My name is Janice." 

"Hi, I'm Max." 

"Well, there's a guy skiing the double black diamond slopes. We're all just around to see if he makes it or not." 

"Is that difficult?" 

"It's extremely difficult. No one in over 20 years has ever touched the double black diamonds here at Whistler. That's why he's attracting such a crowd. Besides he's a hottie." 

"Oh." Since it was something they all seemed to marvel, I looked up as well to see who was doing such an amazing job on the slopes. Then I saw him. I sighed. Of course it was Alec. I should not have even been surprised about this. He always seems to have a natural talent for doing just about anything. I should have known it was him when Janice said the guy was hot. 

I came out of my daze just as he reached the bottom and stopped in front of me. 

"Hey Maxie, nice to see you're up and about." 

"Of course," I replied indignantly. 

"So wanna try?" 

"No thanks. I think I'll start easy. I don't have as much training as you. Nor am I that talented or nuts." 

"Did you just compliment me, Maxie?" 

"In your dreams." 

"No, Max, my dreams go far beyond mere compliments." 

Instead of dignifying that with a reply, I simply hit him on the arm like per usual. 

"Ow. What was that for?" 

"For being you." 

As he rubbed his arm, I took a second to look at what Janice cleverly described as 'hot'; her and the rest of the female population. Alec was dressed in a black, metallic Descente ski suit. Where on earth did he get that?! And with the sun shining off his hair and wind-burned cheeks, 'hot' did indeed seem to cover it. His eyes, even though covered with stunning mirrored shades that seemed to be molded to his face, were, as usual, full of mischief. 

"Come on, Max, you'll be great! Enhanced reflexes, cat-like agility... you were born to ski!" 

"No way. I prefer to get my handling before trying out the hard stuff." 

"Max, it's fun," Alec encouraged. 

"I know it's fun, but I'm also not reckless and nuts. So I think I'll stick to the easier stuff." 

"Whatever then. Since you won't be joining me, I'll be going now. See you later." He sent a wink at avidly watching Janice, then skied away smoothly. 

I caught Janice watching his ass as he left. Well, it was an ass worth watching. But for some reason, I suddenly saw red. I wanted to kick her ass so badly just for that. What the hell was wrong with me? It's not like he's mine or anything. 

"Man, you're so lucky to have a guy like that," said Janice knocking me out of my trance. 

"We're not like that." 

"You're not?" Janice said astonished. "Damn, I can't believe a guy like that is single. Are you sure you're not like that? I mean from the looks of it, he looks like he really likes you." 

"We're not together; we're just friends here on vacation." 

"Well that's great news. Would you mind if I went after him? I'd love to have a chance with him. He seems like a great guy." 

"Um, sure whatever," I replied uncomfortably. I really couldn't say no, since I said we weren't together. But damn, I really didn't want her around him for some reason. 

"Thanks. I'll see you around. And maybe you'll find a guy of your own while you're here. I've heard that this place is legendary for couplage," said Janice as she walked away. 

"What a bitch." I said, watching her leave. 

I decided to watch Alec do another run before heading to easier slopes. As I watched, I noticed just how good he was. Every line, every jump was perfect. It was like he'd be born to ski. I guess Manticore did have it's benefits.   
  


* * *

  


After hitting the slopes for a couple hours, I headed back in to get cleaned up and ready for dinner. Since the real classy stuff wasn't starting until tomorrow, I thought about a simple dinner at a diner. Since Alec wasn't back yet, it was still early, only 6:30pm. I left him a note. 

_Alec,   
I'm at the diner down the road from the hotel. Meet me there when you get in.   
Max_

Hmm… good enough, I thought.   
  


* * *

  


It's been half an hour and he's still not here. Just as I thought that last thought, he walked in the door in tight stone-washed denim jeans, a form fitting black turtleneck sweater with a navy blue ski jacket. Where does he get his clothes? It's like he has an unlimited supply or something. I had to wonder exactly how much money the boy had. 

"Hey Max, sorry I'm late. I had to get cleaned up," he said as he walked up and sat down at the table. 

"No problem. I figured you were enjoying the attention you were getting from the female populace here after your performance on the slopes." 

"Aww Maxie, are you jealous of the attention?" 

"Me? Jealous? Never." 

"Suuuuure." Alec rolled his eyes at me. I couldn't believe it. He actually rolled his eyes at me. I slugged him on the shoulder. 

Just as I was about to say something else the waitress interrupted us. "Aren't you two the cutest couple? So what would you like tonight dears?" 

Alec smiled at her warmly, and she practically threw herself on his lap, the slut. She had to be sixty, for crying out loud! 

"I'd like an All-Star Burger Platter, a side of fries, with a Coke please" replied Alec as he poured on the charm. 

"No problem. Would you like anything else, a side of gravy to go with your fries?" 

"No thanks." 

"What about you dear, what would you like?" 

"I'll have a Chicken Burger, fries on the side, no gravy and a root beer, thank you." 

"Ok. It'll be a couple of minutes; I'll be back with your drinks in a few." 

"Thanks, Holly" said Alec as she walked away with our orders. 

After she was gone I realized that Alec had addressed her by name. 

"Alec, how did you know her name?" 

"Name tag, duh!" 

"It figures you'd be looking at her breasts." 

"Max, why would I look at hers when I can stare at yours which are directly across from me?" 

"Because you're a pig," I said while kicking his shin as hard as I could under the table. 

"Geez, enough with the kicking please." He winced and rubbed his now aching shin. "What is it with you and the violence? You need to get help with your anger management issues." 

"I manage my anger just fine, thank you very much." 

"Yeah, uh huh. By using me as a human punching bag." 

"Come on Alec, we both know you're not human." 

"That hurts." He placed a hand on his chest and winced for effect. "But then again, you're not either. So I guess we're even then." 

"Ok, speaking of non-human issues, want to tell me how come you're so good at skiing?" 

"Where do you think? Of course it's Manticore." 

"Yeah, I kinda figured as much. But why?" 

"Why? Coz I needed it for a mission in the Swiss Alps." 

"Care to share the details of said mission?" I couldn't help but be curious about missions that Manticore sent its soldiers on. 

"There's not much to share. I was sent to assassinate an important diplomat, and the way to do it was to become a skiing instructor at his lodge in the Swiss Alps. All there was to it. I did my job and went home." 

"Did you just refer Manticore as home?" 

"Yeah, I guess I did." 

"Why?" 

"Coz for the longest time it was home. They fed me, clothed me, and trained me to do a job, which I was good at. With the exception of Psy Ops, it wasn't all that bad. We had friends, and life was pretty good there. I hardly had a care in the world." 

"Oh." Just as I was about to say another word, our food came. 

"So Alec, do you regret being out here?" 

"Not really. At first, it was kinda awkward, especially since everything was so different. And it didn't help that we got off on the wrong foot." 

"I am sorry about that." 

"It's ok. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be there, ignorant to what the real world is like. Besides, it's nice out here. There's more freedom and choice." 

"So then is Manticore still home for you?" 

"I don't know. I really haven't figured that out yet." 

"Why's that?" 

"Coz everything is different, even the concept of home. I'm not sure I know what home really is." 

"Oh, ok." 

"I'll let you know when I figure things out." 

"Then how come you stayed in Seattle?" 

"I thought it'd be a good place to figure things out." 

"Is that all?" 

"Yeah." 

I didn't know why, but I felt kind of disappointed with that answer; it was like I was expecting more from him. 

After that, we really didn't talk about much. We just ate in silence occasionally talking about what we'd do tomorrow. Alec must've memorized the itinerary or something, coz he knew exactly what was going on. Not that it was a bad thing for him to know it all. Tomorrow actually sounded fun and relaxing, which I suppose was just what we needed. 

When we finished our dinner and paid the bill, we left the dinner and opted to take a walk around Whistler Village. It was so different than being in Seattle. Everyone here was friendly, nice and open. Most of the village buildings looked like small lodges and cottages made with wooden logs. It was incredibly quaint and amazing. Right then, I wished that I could stay there forever. Unbeknown to us, we had actually started holding hands as we were strolling. And when I'd finally notice that, I smiled inwardly, and then pulled my hand away. I still hadn't figure out what was going on, and until I knew, I couldn't string Alec along like that. Alec looked at me curiously. It seemed he didn't realize what had happened. I decided I wouldn't say anything, there was no reason to. 

**Alec's POV**

During our stroll, it seemed natural for me to hold her hand. And for a while, she didn't notice. The feeling was incredible. For some reason, when she was close by, she gave me peace. 

Of course, I didn't tell her what my real reason for staying in Seattle was. How could I tell her when I, myself, didn't know the answer? All I knew was that she made me feel things that I hadn't thought that I could ever feel. Instinctively, I knew that there was something different about her and who she was to me. But what was it? 

I was disappointed when she finally realized we were holding hands because I knew she'd pull away, and she did. Even though I didn't know what she meant to me, I knew that I wanted her, and not just for a friend. There was something else and it was all from a baser instinct. I just wish that she'd listen to her instinct and see it soon. I really can't stand seeing her with that Ordinary. 

I was reluctant to end our stroll. There was some sort of magic there. Everything was peaceful and calm, and for once, we were not snipping at each other. I didn't want to break such a perfect moment. 

Suddenly, we were stopped by this woman standing in front of us with her hands on her hips. Then she walked up and slapped Max. 

"You bitch," she screamed. 

"What the fuck?" screamed a shocked Max. "Who hit me?" 

"Max, are you ok?" I asked as I moved her hand away from her cheek to inspect the damage. 

"I'm fine Alec," said an irritated Max as she brushed his hand away. 

"Max, I thought you said that you weren't together and that you were just friends," interrupted a rather annoyed and pissed off Janice. 

"Janice, first off, we're just friends. I wasn't lying. Second, do not hit me," said Max as she tried really hard to control her anger. 

"Yeah right, like I'm going to believe you now. I saw you two together at the diner, then here holding hands like a good merry couple." 

"We're not a couple! We're just friends." 

"Sure whatever." 

"No, really, we're just friends." I risked a glance at Max's tight face, then extended my hand to the woman with a smile. "I'm Alec," I said. I knew this was a bad idea because it would just piss Max off even more. But it was better than having Max possibly hurt this poor thing. And just when things were getting better between us, this had to happen. I sighed inwardly. 

"I'm Janice." 

"It's nice to meet you Janice. Max and I, we really are just friends." 

"Well then, if you two really are just friends, why don't you meet me at the local pub in fifteen?" 

"I hate to turn down such a beautiful woman." I faked a yawn. "But I just drove in from Seattle and I'm beat." I smiled at her again, warmer this time. "Can I take a rain check?" 

"I guess so. I'm staying Lost Lake Lodge, just ask for Janice, they'll know." 

"Ok then. It was nice meeting you. Bye." 

When I turned back around, Max was glaring at me hotly. "What?" I asked innocently. 

"Nothing," she ground out as she stalked away from me. 

Damn it, I thought while muttering curses under my breath. I knew I screwed it up this time. I growled a little with exasperation, then followed.   
  


* * *

  


**Back in the hotel room…**

Once we got back to our room, the first thing Max did was grabbed her stuff and headed to the bathroom. I sighed and winced as she slammed the door. I guess it'd be easiest if I got ready for bed. 

I was pretty much stripped down to my boxers and in bed when I heard the shower cut off. I could picture her all wet and gleaming as she'd step out of the showers. No matter what she wore, even if it was an ugly oversized T-shirt, nothing could hide her figure. Oh god. How am I going to survive the night? 

**Max's POV**

I couldn't believe Alec did that with Janice. I thought that things were changing between us. I had hoped that he'd given up his ways of picking up girls on a whim but I was so wrong. 

Just when I was working up the anger to yell at him, I stepped out of the bathroom and stopped short as I discovered Alec sitting on the bed in nothing but black silk boxers. Quickly, my anger disappeared being replaced by a sudden heat running through me. My eyes roamed over his body as he flipped channels on the TV. His smooth, muscled chest was perfect in every way. His pecs were well-defined and he had the characteristic six-pack of abdominal muscles or possibly more. Even the muscles of his sandy-haired legs were sexy to me. I coughed at my thoughts and he turned and I couldn't help but notice that he was staring at me as though he were assessing me just as I had done a minute ago. 

"Max, like what you see?" asked Alec mischievously. 

"Do you?" I retorted. 

"Of course Maxie. I always like what I see, especially when it's you." 

"Sure whatever you say pretty boy." I tried to sound annoyed, but I found myself putting a little extra sway in my walk as I approached the bed. I saw his eyes widen with appreciation, and it went a long way towards improving my mood. I slid between the sheets and stretched, then plumped my pillow. Alec was still staring at me, jaw gaping. 

"What?" I asked batting my eyelashes. 

**Alec's POV**

I couldn't believe what was happening. Where was the bitchy Max that I knew? The Max I knew definitely wouldn't wink at me. No way! Well, at least she isn't angry with me anymore… or that's what it seems anyways. She looked so appealing, too. Wet hair slicked back against her skull, cheeks rosy from the shower. 

Oh God! I groaned inwardly. Alec, stop thinking about her. 

I swallowed hard. I jumped from the bed, almost knocking her off in my haste. "Uh. My turn for the shower." A cold one, very, very cold one. 

As I stepped out of the bathroom after the much needed shower, I noticed that the lights were out and that Max was asleep. I quickly slipped into bed as quietly as possible. I looked down at Max and saw such a sweet and innocent look on her. As if sensing me in her sleep, she moved closer to me and snuggled into my side. Oh man, I'm never going to get sleep tonight. I patiently controlled my breathing trying to relax, and hopefully be at least able to doze despite the soft body next to me.   
  
**_To be Continued..._**   
  


* * *

  
  


So comments, suggestions... Please REVIEW, Thanks. 

  
  



	3. December 28

**

A Time for Learning

**   
  
Acknowledgements: I'd like to thank Infie, alecsangel, NL and everyone in chat on Dec 8 for all their help. I couldn't have started or finished the story without them. And a thank you to my betas: Arwendle, and Infie (again).   
  


* * *

  


**The next morning… **

Alec's POV 

"Ahhh…" 

I was shocked out of my slumber as I heard her scream. 

"What?" 

"I thought I told you to stay on your side," she said pissed. 

"I did, you were the one that cuddled up to me." 

"Cuddled? Cuddled? Are you out of your mind? I would never." 

"Right. I suppose I dragged you over to my side of the bed, kicking and screaming in your sleep!" 

"Whatever," she said as she got up and sulked into the bathroom to get ready for the day. 

"Max, remember we have a schedule, so don't hog the bathroom," I called after her. 

"Fine," she yelled as she slammed the bathroom door. 

This is going to be a long, long day.   
  


* * *

  


Due to that little morning incident, we had breakfast separately. After that, we met up with the rest of the people that had a schedule like us. 

When I got to the lobby, I noticed that everyone was paired off. I guess this was meant to be a couple's retreat or something. I quickly took account of everyone and noticed Max standing to the side in casual jeans and a red sweater. I went and stood behind her, not caring if she liked it or not. 

"Ok everyone, my name is Lily. I will be your host for the next several days. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask." She paused. "There's something planned for everyday so we'll meet here every morning at 9. Anytime after 6PM is your own time except for New Year's Eve, since there'll be a party that evening for everyone. Ok?" She paused again. "For our first day, each couple will get a relaxing massage before lunch. And afterward, we'll hit the slopes. So if everyone can get into their pairs, I'll hand you your massage room numbers, and then we'll be off." 

I felt that Max had wanted to say something but she didn't when she noticed no one else had objections to the coed settings. 

After getting the assigned room number, everyone followed Lily down to the spa area. We entered our room and noticed two massage tables were set up and there were two therapists waiting for us. Of course, it was a guy and a girl. 

"My name is Evan and this is Susan, we'll be your massage therapists for this session. If you'll both please step into the change room, you'll find robes prepared for you." 

When I was done, I simply walked out of the change room with my robe on. As I reached my table, I quickly shed off my robe and got on the massage table. 

"My, aren't you a cute one?" said Susan. 

"Why thank you," I replied. 

"So what's your name sweetheart?" 

"Alec." 

"Cute." 

The three of us looked at the time and noticed that Max was still in her change room. 

"Maxie, are you going to come out or not? We can't start without you." 

"I'm coming, I'm coming," her voice muffled because of the confinement. 

Finally she walked out of the change room with her robe on. 

"Hurry up, we don't have all day," I chided. 

I tried to catch her eye as she walked up to us, but she wouldn't look up. Instead, she turned her back to me when shedding her robe and getting on the table. I smiled. So, she's shy. Who would've thought? 

She turned to look at me afterwards and noticed the wicked smile I had on my face. 

"Alec, what on earth are you smiling about?" 

"Oh nothing." 

"Better be nothing," she grumbled. 

"Well, since everyone is present, we'll start now," said Evan. "And lady, you look like you need this; you're so tense and all."   
  


* * *

  


**After Lunch…**

After a nice relaxing massage, and a fabulously catered luncheon, Max and I headed for the slopes again. 

"Come on Max, hurry up," I said just as I buttoned up my ski jacket. 

"Sheesh, what is your hurry? It's not like you haven't skied already," she said sounding rather annoyed as she finished pulling on her metallic red ski suit. Damn she looks hot; even with the extra fluff the ski suit did nothing to hide her good looks. I groaned inwardly, how am I going to get through this day? 

"The hurry is I want to get on while there's still powder." 

"What?" 

"Powder Max, powder. Good snow. Get it?" 

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. You know, you could always go ahead without me." 

"No way! I wanna teach you the greatness of skiing, so that I can have a partner. It's no fun skiing by myself." I pouted with puppy dog eyes. 

"Ok, ok. Man, I thought with all he Manticore training you had, you would have no problem being by yourself." 

I wasn't sure how I should answer that. Should I tell her that the reason I wanted her company was because I never had good, fun company before? And that at Manticore, it was encouraged that we kept to ourselves every since '09? And that the best thing about being out in the world was the great freedom of company that I had? 

"Geeze, Max. Is it too much to ask for you to try something?" 

I was shocked that I didn't get a response from her. I would've expected something whether it be verbal or physical. 

"Never mind, let's just hit the slopes. With our learning ability, you should be able to ski the double black diamonds by the end of the day." 

"No way!" 

"Yes way! Now come on."   
  


* * *

  


**On the Slopes…**

"Max, have you ever skied before?" I asked as I looked at her standing on top of what I considered the easiest slope, which in all reality were the intermediate slopes. She was nervous, and shaking. 

"No. Did there look to be an opportunity, ever?" 

**An hour later…**

After a grueling hour teaching Max how to ski, we finally hit the harder slopes even finishing one of the black diamond runs. Of course, there was no way she was going on the double black diamonds yet. I may want her company, but dead company means no company. 

"Max, where are you going?" As I noticed she was heading towards one of the double black diamond slopes. 

"Max, Max?" I realized that she didn't, or couldn't hear me. Just great. She's going to get herself killed and she won't even know it. 

I quickly sped up a little hoping to catch her before things got worse. Just as she was about to head down the hill, I finally caught up to her. 

"Max," I said as I placed my hand on her shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?" 

She turned to me and smiled, "Having fun." And then she took off like a rocket. Perfect, now I have to go after her, I thought as I muttered curses under by great, just so she'll be alive. Who does this girl think she is, Superman? 

"Hey! Wait for me!" I called after her. 

**Janice's POV**

As I finished my run on a black diamond slope, I noticed people gathering near the edge of the bottom of one of the double blacks. What was going on? 

I looked up and saw them, Max and Alec, skiing down in perfect unity. I couldn't help but be stunned silent by their grace, and how well they matched each other. It was like everything was perfectly planned out ahead of time. But everyone knows that it's impossible to do that especially skiing. 

For them, when one was one the left, the other was on the right; when Max was in front, Alec was right behind her, like a shadow; the perfect partner. How I envy her. And what learning abilities she must have. Only yesterday, I saw her testing out the slopes, and now she's with him. 

Suddenly I noticed a change in pace. A third of the way down the slope I saw a Max speeding up as if to dare Alec to go after her. A race. 

She got the head start, and Alec was right on her tail. They were matched head to head, knees bending, trying to get the maximum speed without killing themselves. Their actions got faster, tighter, cleaner with smooth maneuvers from side to side. Sometimes he would lead, and others she would. There were times that I thought they'd crash into each other being so close side by side, or just crossing over after the maneuvers. It was a breathtaking sight to see two such talented athletes competing. In the end, Alec won. 

**Max's POV**

We both finished at just about the same time with him reaching the bottom two seconds before me. 

"Whooo, nice run Max," he said a little breathless but full of excitement while taking off his skis. 

My eyes wouldn't leave his lips, and the aftershocks of the thrill were still racing around my veins. 

"Thanks," I said breathlessly myself. I mean, what else could I say? I followed in suit and took my skis off as well. 

"Max, even though that was an awesome run, don't ever scare me like that again! You could've been killed. You'd never done a run like that before. Hell, an hour ago, you could hardly ski." 

I laughed, the adrenaline rush more than making up for the annoyance in his tone. 

His lips twitched in response, and a moment later he laughed, too. 

It was all I could do to not jump him then and there. What the hell was I thinking? 

"What does it matter Alec? You know perfectly well I can do those kinds of runs. We are, of course, enhanced, remember?" 

He eyed my body with an appreciative leer. "I've noticed," he said. 

Belatedly, I noticed that there was a crowd and they were applauding. For what? Our run? 

"Man you guys were awesome," I heard someone say. 

"Where'd you learn to ski like that?" Another asked. 

A million questions were being bombarded at us, and for once, both Alec and I had nothing to say. We'll it's only a shock that Alec had nothing to say. 

I could hear others whispering to each other trying to figure out who we were. 

Suddenly, I got really uncomfortable. Alec, as if sensing what I was feeling, picked up our skis, took my hand and led me away from the crowd. 

"Alec, where are we going?" I asked since it didn't look like we were making another run just yet. 

"Let's get something to drink," he said. "I don't know about you, but I could use something hot."   
  


* * *

  


When we got to the cafeteria, Alec suggested that I grab us seats while he went and got the drinks. 

"Hi, I'm Jason," he said as he walked up to me. "I saw you skiing the double black diamond. You're really good." 

"Thanks," I replied. He's cute, I thought. Not like Alec, but cute. What the hell? Now I'm comparing guys to Alec. What is wrong with me? 

"So who's the guy you're with?" 

"Oh, Alec? He's just a friend." 

**Alec's POV**

After I'd gotten the drinks, I scanned for Max. Where was she? I'd told her to get us seats... Oh wait, there she is, I thought as I saw her standing there talking to some smarmy guy. Actually, it was more like flirting with the guy. For some reason, it made me really uneasy to see her with him, like I was jealous or something. But that's not possible right? I mean, it's Max. But damn it, if that guy's hand goes any further up her thigh he's going to wish that he was dead. 

I quickly stalked over to where they were. 

"Maxie, here's your drink," I said as I handed it to her while glaring down the competition. Damn. Did I just think competition? 

"Thanks. What is it?" 

"Hot chocolate with whipped cream," I replied curtly, still glaring. 

"Ok." 

"Want to introduce me to your friend?" 

"Oh, right. Alec, this is Jason. Jason, Alec." 

"Hi," I said, baring my teeth at him in what could have passed for a smile as I resisted the urge to possessively put my arm around Max's shoulder. 

"Uh…" Jason just stared up at me, not blinking, somewhat like a stunned rabbit. "Um, I guess I'm going to go now. I'm ah, late meeting up with my friends. See you around Max, uh… bye" Jason said hurriedly as he scurried away. 

Max promptly punched me. "What did you do that for?" she exclaimed as she sat down to enjoy her drink. 

"What?" I asked with feigned innocence. 

"Why did you scare him away?" Max sounded as if her patience being strained. 

"Exactly what do you mean, Maxie?" I chided. "It's not like I told him to go." At least, not in words. Inwardly, I smirked. 

"Yeah, whatever," she said dismissing the subject. Thank god.   
  


* * *

  


The hot chocolate was wonderful, and after we finished our drinks, we headed back to the slopes for a couple more runs. 

Just before heading out I said, "Max, maybe we should take it easy, we probably shouldn't be attracting so much attention to ourselves." 

"What? This coming from the guy that attracted hordes of women when skiing down the double black diamond yesterday?" She faked a concerned look. "Oh my god! Alec, are you sick?" She touched my forehead checking for a temperature. 

"Max, no. I'm not sick. I'm just saying maybe we should be careful." I shook her hand off. 

"Alec, don't stress about it. This is Canada, for crying out loud. No one's going to know a thing. So just enjoy the vacation ok?"   
  


* * *

  


**Several runs later… 6:30PM**

"Ok, that's it. No more runs for today," said a very pooped Max. 

"Aww Maxie, tired already?" I stretched tired muscles. 

"You're not?" she asked skeptically. 

"Well, only a little," I admitted. 

Then I heard this noise, more precisely, Max' stomach rumbling. 

"Hungry Max?" 

"Duh!" 

"Ok, ok, let's go back and get cleaned up. I saw a Chinese restaurant in the Village. Wanna check it out?" 

"Sure, why not?" 

After a quick clean up, we hit the restaurant.   
  
  
**_To be Continued..._**   
  


* * *

  
  


[So, what do you think? Please REVIEW][1]

  
  


* * *

  
  


   [1]: http://nunswithpens.hyperboards.com/index.cgi?board=rchives&action=display&num=1039580033&start=0



	4. December 29

**

A Time for Learning: Chapter 3

**   


Acknowledgements: I'd like to thank Infie, alecsangel, NL and everyone in chat on Dec 8 for all their help. I couldn't have started or finished the story without them. And a thank you to my beta: Infie (again).   
  


* * *

  


**December 29 **

"Alec, wake up," Max poked me awake. 

Damn it, what the hell? It was way too early. I ignored her and burrowed deeper into the sheets. 

"Alec, come on, wake up!" prodded an annoyed Max. 

"What?" I finally said as I stuck my head out from under the covers. 

"Alec, we gotta pack a few things. We're spending the night in Vancouver remember?" 

Oh shit, I thought to myself. I'd totally forgotten about that. 

"Five more minutes," I mumbled, pulling the sheets over my head. 

"No. Now!" Max replied, yanking the sheets, and me, to the floor. 

"Ow. That hurt," I exclaimed, untangling myself from the sheets. 

"It got you up didn't it?" She smiled at me, then turned and went back to packing her overnight bag. 

I couldn't believe this. She had the nerve to drop me out of bed and actually smile about it! I never thought a day like this would come, where we were actually this comfortable with each other. Somebody up there must like me. 

"Well, obviously I'm not going to get any more sleep, so I'm using the shower, 'k?" Without waiting for an answer, I dragged myself into the bathroom. 

**10 minutes later… **

"Alec!" screamed Max as she banged on the bathroom door. "Aren't you done yet? We've got to get going!" 

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I was annoyed as I stepped out of the bathroom in a bathrobe. "Can't a person get some peace around here?" 

"We're pressed for time here. Remember the schedule?" Max demanded. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know…" I grabbed some clothes and started to change. 

"Hey! Do you mind?" asked Max. 

"Mind what?" I asked, a little perplexed even though I was pretty sure I knew what she was referring to. 

"Can't you change elsewhere or at least wait until I'm out of the room?" 

"Why Maxie? Shy?" I asked mischievously. "It's not like you've never seen the male body before, especially mine." 

She stared at me and it was obvious that she was trying to come up with something to say to that. I grinned at her lack of response and her fist shot out and slammed into my shoulder. 

"Geez Max, what was that for?" I winced as I rubbed my newly aching shoulder. 

"I may be many things, Alec, but I'm certainly not shy. And I am not impressed by you." 

"Aww Max," I said as I placed a hand over my heart, feigning a hurt look. 

"Shut up. Just shut up," she said as she stalked out of the bedroom. 

She had that "I'm going to kick your ass from here to the end of the earth" look and I wisely backed off. However, silence isn't one of my stronger qualities and a few minutes later I found myself speaking again. 

"How many men have you been with Max?" I asked, genuinely curious. Who could be better looking than me? 

"How many women have you been with?" She shot back, avoiding an answer. 

"Too many." I muttered, and for the first time I realized that it was true. Damn, I shouldn't have told her that. 

**Max's POV **

Why did he mutter that response? I wondered as I sat in the living room waiting for him to finish packing so we could head to breakfast. Something didn't sound right with him. 

"What'd you say?" I asked, pretending that I hadn't heard him. 

"Nothing Max," he answered evasively. 

I realized that he was hiding something. What could it be? And why would he hide it? I mean, a guy like him is probably proud of the fact that he's laid tons of girls. 

"Ok then. So… um... Alec, what's the plan for today?" I asked, shouting into the bedroom. 

"Plan?" he echoed as he walked out of the bedroom with a duffle bag in hand. Slowly, I realized how good he looked. His hair was slicked back from his shower. He had on loose fitting dark denim carpenter jeans with a form fitting red knit sweater that had a little bit of his white wife-beater peaking out. To cap it off, he had on a pair of white old school Adidas superstars. It was stunning how perfect he looked even in such casual wear. 

"Yeah, like what are we going to do today?" I responded as I slowly came out of my trance. Damn, he looks good enough to eat. Whoa! Where did that come from? Max, calm down, I thought to myself; this is Alec, remember? 

"Well, what do you want to do? It is your trip, after all. I'm just decorative and companionable." 

"Hmm, well then. I'll let you know once we get there," I replied with a twinkle in my eye. 

"Uh… sure Max," he said sounding a little nervous. 

Hah! I've made him uneasy. I smiled inwardly while thinking of all the possible things I could have him do. 

"Oh, but Max..." he said, interrupting my thoughts. 

"What?" 

"I get to pick the activity for the second day," he said, arching an eyebrow at me. 

"Uh, no." 

"Max, it's only fair. So the next activity is one of my choosing; end of discussion. Now let's go, we've got to meet the rest of the group, and catch our bus," he said as he picked up his bag and opened the door, waiting for me to exit.   
  


* * *

  


"Alec," I said in a sing song voice. "Time to get up, we're here." 

I couldn't believe him! He slept the entire way to Vancouver. But I had to admit to myself, he was so cute. Occasionally, his nose would scrunch up as though something was wrong. And other times, he'd mumble like a little boy. At times, I couldn't help but brush his hair aside so that I could admire him a little more. 

What the hell was wrong with me? All of a sudden I was admiring Alec. Are my feelings changing towards him? Is there more than friendship? Can there be more than friendship? So many things were running through my mind. 

Bringing myself out of my daze, I looked over to find that Alec was still asleep. How much does a person need to sleep? 

"Hot boy," I said seductively, purposely purring. "Time to get up." 

His eyes immediately snapped open responding to me. Men are so predictable. 

"Nice to see you're awake Alec, we're here." 

"Ok, ok, I'm up. But, Max, next time don't use that tone of voice with me, unless you mean it," he said suggestively. "By the way, did you call me 'Hot boy' and were you purring?" 

"Don't think that there's anything going on. I was just trying to get your lazy ass up. How much sleep could you possibly need?" 

"Uh huh, sure," he sounded skeptical. Hell, he wasn't the only one. I'm not even sure what I just said was even remotely close to the truth. Did I want Alec? That is the million dollar question with no answer. I sighed inwardly. 

"Everyone, welcome to Vancouver," Lily announced. "We'll be here for two days. You've already been checked into your hotel rooms, courtesy of Delta Whistler. There's no group activity planned for you. All you have to do is meet up at the end of the two days to catch the bus ride back to Whistler. Any questions?" She paused, but no one spoke. "Ok, since there aren't any, the day is yours. Have fun!" 

"Ok, Max, we're checked in, what do you want to do?" asked an impatient Alec. 

"Sightseeing," I replied. 

"Sightseeing?" 

"Yes, sightseeing. Let's go." 

"Where to first? Vancouver Aquarium? Canada Place? Stanley Park?" 

"I thought you said you didn't know much about Vancouver," I said accusingly. 

"I don't. I just skimmed some of the brochures and watched some videos last night." 

"Are those places any good?" 

"Um, it's just like Seattle. Nothing to it," he said, shrugging his shoulders. 

"Damn. Ok, so no sightseeing. What next?" 

"Don't know. We could just walk around and see what's interesting." 

"Sure."   
  


* * *

  


**Alec's POV **

Despite Vancouver being so similar to Seattle, I was actually having a good time. Maybe it was because I was with Max. Or maybe, it was because we were relaxed, and for once, we didn't have to have our guard up 24/7. 

Lunch was relatively simple. We passed a hot dog stand, and well, got a hot dog. It was simple, but nice. Max did a little shopping down at Gastown, buying presents for OC and Sketch. I opted not to buy here, since she was. Of course, since we were tourists, we played the part to the hilt, with pictures and everything. It was pleasant. Things were good between us, and arguments were far apart. Thankfully, Max did not know of the shopping district otherwise known as Robson Street. If she knew about it, well, I'd be a dead man. The girl can shop. 

Then we went to the Old Chinatown area where there were several sports areas and a Hall of Fame. The Hall of Fame, for me, was nothing special since I'd actually had a course on post 20th Century Hall of Famers. But for Max, it was something special, so we spent quite a bit of time there. 

Now we were at General Motors Place, watching a figure skating show rehearsing. We really didn't have time to go to the show itself, but Max thought it'd be neat to see the rehearsal. 

"Alec, do you think we could do stuff like that?" Max asked as she pointed to one of the pairs skaters that were rehearsing. The guy had the girl in a twist lift, then brought her down, and then set up into triple throw salchow. 

"Maybe, I mean, we are who we are," I replied evasively as I continued to watch the skaters. Some were doing layback spins, camel spins, while others were practicing their axels, lutzs, and still more were into their step sequences. 

"Ohh…" sounded Max as she watched a pair performing an inside edge death spiral. "I wanna do that," she said sounding like a little girl. "Come on Alec, let's try." 

"Max, maybe we shouldn't. You know this will only bring more attention to us." 

"Oh Alec, come on. Who'll know?" 

"Hi, you look really familiar, do I know you?" one of the skaters asked me. 

"Um, I don't think so," I replied, trying to avoid looking directly at that person. 

"No, I think I do know you. Alan, don't you remember me? It's Elliot," the dark haired gentlemen said. 

"I really think you have the wrong person. But it's nice to meet you." I tried very hard not to look into his eyes. I know that once he sees mine, he'll know who I am. Stupid Manticore. If only things had been different. 

"I'm sorry then. I thought you were someone else I'd met years ago. I'll let you get back to your girl now. Bye," said Elliott as he walked away. I wish I could've told him. 

"Alec, what was that all about?" Max asked curiously. 

"It's nothing, Max," I replied curtly, trying to avoid the subject. 

"It's not nothing, I can tell, you have that look on your face." 

"I'm Kelly, would you guys like to come skate with us for a while?" interrupted Elliot's partner, with him close behind. 

"Sure," replied Max. 

"Uh, Max, why don't you go ahead?" I said. "I think I'll just watch." 

"No way Alec! I skied with you, so now you're going to have to skate with me," she replied stubbornly as she pulled me to my feet, dragging me towards a back area where we could get skates. 

When we finished putting on our skates, she pulled me onto the ice. It's been so long since I've been on. I wonder if I'm still as good as I used to be. 

I glanced over at Max and found that she had no problem being on the ice. Something tells me she's skated before, but not in the same context. Elliott was helping her out, making sure she was alright. I felt a little thread of jealousy coursing through my body, but only a little since I knew that he and Kelly were together, happily, might I add. I sighed wistfully. I wish I had that. 

I started slow with some back crossovers around the edge of the rink, getting the feel of the ice. 

Then the song "A Moment like This" came on over the P.A. Granted, this wasn't the usual type of song I used to skate to, it was nice and slow, and I could make it work. 

I continued with my crossovers, and started into a few glides then setting up for a double axel. Nice and easy, I mumbled to myself. Bam! I landed easily, and without missing a beat, I entered into a camel spin. After that, I started another series of back crossovers, and into a triple flip. That landing was a cinch as well; then sending me into a spiral sequence, a complicated footwork sequence, several more spins, one last triple, the triple axel, and finally a scratch spin. 

I was breathless once I was done. I couldn't believe it. All of it came back to me; even the artistic side of it all. Then the applause jarred me out of my musings. 

"Very nice," complimented Kelly. 

"Thanks," I said shyly. This was not something I tended to be complimented for. 

Max was staring at me shocked, stunned. 

"I didn't know you could skate," she said. 

"You didn't ask," I replied, shrugging. 

"Teach me," Max demanded. 

"Sure." 

I spent over an hour teaching Max the basics of figure skating with the help of Elliot and Kelly. I still hadn't told Elliot who I was, and I figured I never would. Though, since he'd just watch me skate like a pro, he probably had his suspicions. I appreciated that he'd decided to leave me my secrets and let it go. 

When the rink rental time was up, we said good bye to Kelly and Elliot and headed off. It was getting late, and quite frankly I was hungry.   
  


* * *

  


We decided to have dinner at Granville Island, a small little area over looking a bay. It was quaint. 

"So Alec, why the secrecy?" asked Max. 

"Huh?" I knew what she was talking about, but I really would have preferred to avoid the subject. 

"Alec, I know you know what I'm talking about. So spill. Where did you learn how to skate? Or should the question be… why?" 

"Max, do you really want to know?" I asked trying to hold off this conversation as long as possible. 

"Sure, why not?" 

"Ok, fine." I sighed. "They had me learn how to skate professionally so I could get close to the daughter of an ex-Manticore doctor. She was a professional skater at the time. It was an assignment similar to Berrisford. Same deal, but luckily, the girl ain't dead. End of story," I explained as emotionlessly as possible. Rachel's mission still brought up tough memories. 

"So that's why Elliot called you Alan?" 

"Yeah," I said listlessly. "He was a good friend, despite the deceptions." 

"Does he know?" she asked tentively. 

"No," I replied bluntly. 

"Alec," Max covered my hand on the table with hers. 

She knew what I was feeling, even though I masked it like we were taught. Max always seemed to know when I was the most vulnerable. God, she's confusing. 

For a while, we sat in companionable silence, just enjoying each other's company. 

"Max, thanks." I finally broke the silence. 

"For what?" she asked. 

"For just being you, being there." I smiled, and she blushed. 

The food finally came, and we ate while chatting about little things. Max would tell me a little bit more about her siblings, and I would divulge a little more of my twenty years in Manticore. 

When the night was over, the mood was pretty light, and things were good. We took the public transport back to the hotel where we were staying for the night. 

Hmmm… I wonder what tomorrow will bring.   
  


**_To be Continued..._**   
  


* * *

  
  


So, what do you think? Suggestions are welcomed... Please REVIEW

  
  


* * *

  
  



	5. December 30

**

A Time for Learning: Chapter 4

**   


Acknowledgements: I'd like to thank Infie, alecsangel, NL and everyone in chat on Dec 8 for all their help. I couldn't have started or finished the story without them. And a thank you to my beta: Infie (again).   
  


* * *

  


**December 30, Vancouver **

I wonder what we should do today. It was still rather early in the morning, well, 8AM to be precise, and I'd woken up already due to Max's little early escapade. So now, here I was, in the living room flipping through various brochures looking for ideas on what to do. Then an ad caught my eye. I'd bet every dollar that I had that Max had never been to one of those. Hmm, and it's been so long since I've been. I guess I might as well make it an evening to remember. 

"So Alec," Max said as she walked out in casual jeans and a sweatshirt. "What are we doing today?" 

"Haven't quite figured out the afternoon yet," I replied. "But I have the evening planned. It'll going to be a surprise." 

"Surprise? Can't you just tell me?" Max sounded distressed. 'She hates surprises,' I thought. This was going to be so much fun. 

"Nope," I replied, giving her my best grin and backing away from her in case she decided to get violent again. 

"How am I going to know what to wear?" She asked in what had to be her last ditch effort to get the secret plans out of me. I knew that she didn't really care what she wore. She should have thought of something better than that 

"You'll see," I said mischievously. 

"Fine. Keep it a secret. See if I care." 

But I could tell that she did care. It was going to kill her, not knowing. I bit my lip trying not to laugh as she changed the subject. 

"So then what are we going to do for the unplanned part of the day?" 

"Hmm, Max, I don't know about you, but I've got a couple of errands to run before tonight. So I guess, you're free to do what you want," I said. 

"What?" she exclaimed, outraged. "You're going to ditch me today?" 

"Yes," I replied matter-of-factly. "I need to plan for the evening. So, you're on your own." 

"Oooh," she growled as she stalked back into the bedroom. 

"Maxie, I'm going to head out now," I yelled from the living room. "Be back by 4PM, ok?" Then I walked out of the suite and prepared to do a little shopping. Ugh! I hate shopping. I can't believe I'm doing all this for her. Well, I guess there is a little something for me in it too.   
  


* * *

  


**4PM…Max's POV**

Ok, I'm back, on time just like he asked. Oh my god! Is there something wrong with me? I've never listened to anyone before and actually liked it. I mean, I can't stand it when Logan orders me to do things. But now, I'm actually positively happy to be complying with Alec's requests. Jeez, I've definitely gone off the deep end this time. 

Hmm, I wonder where he is, I thought as I scanned the living room. Not here. Damn! Where is he? He said to be on time, but he's a no show. Idiot! 

I stalked into the bedroom angry as hell, needing to calm down. I saw two packages sitting on the bed, with a note. I walked over, grabbed them, sat down on the bed, and opened the note. 

_Max, _

Enclosed, you will find something for you to wear tonight. A car will pick you up at 5:30PM in front of the hotel. 

- Alec 

I gently opened the smaller package, and inside, I found the most stunning dress. A shimmering, knee-length cream-coloured chiffon dress with spaghetti straps met my startled gaze. Then I opened up the larger package, and inside were matching shoes, and a black cashmere floor length jacket. It was the most beautiful outfit I'd ever seen; even better than the dress I'd picked oh so long ago. 

This must be something special Alec is planning. I smiled. I wonder where we're going. I decided to get ready for the evening. Bath first, I thought. 

*Knock knock* 

The sudden knocking interrupted my plans. I went and opened the door, and I found a gentleman standing there with roses. 

"Miss Guevara?" he asked. 

"Yes, that's me," I replied, feeling a little lost. 

"These are for you ma'am." He handed me a bouquet of red roses. "Have a nice day." He then turned and left. 

There wasn't a note attached to the flowers. Wait; there was a short one; but I already knew who'd sent them: Alec. No one had ever done anything like this for me before. It was all a little overwhelming, but very much appreciated.   
  


* * *

  


**5:30PM...**

'All done,' I thought. I took one last look in the mirror, and was shocked to see the reflection before me. It didn't look like me at all. The person there was beautiful, with her hair piled up, slender looking, and top to bottom, a woman. 

I looked up and noticed the time. Shit! I'm going to be late. I quickly ran and grabbed the cashmere jacket from the chair and blurred out the door. Once I was out of the suite, I slowed down a little, so that I looked normal. 

I reached the front door within thirty seconds. Outside, there was a black limo waiting. I thought he said it was a car. I sighed. This can't be my ride, can it? 

"Miss Guevara?" asked the driver as he stepped around from the driver's side. 

"Yes?" I asked, once again lost. Damn, this man is making me crazy. I never know what to expect from him. 

The driver opened the door. "Ma'am, your ride." 

"Thank you." Ok, so this is my ride, I thought as I stepped in. Wow! Where does he get the money? I mean, I had no means like this when I first got out. How does he? I kept silent the entire ride. I thought about asking the driver where we were going. But I decided against it. Alec did say he wanted it to be a surprise, why ruin it? 

"We're here ma'am," the driver said as he pulled up to a different hotel. 

"Thank you," I replied as he opened the door for me to step out. 

"Just walk into the lobby ma'am. You'll find what you're looking for there. Good night." 

"Ok, thanks," I said uncertainly. 

I followed his instructions and walked into the lobby. I scanned the room and I finally understood what the driver had meant. 

Alec was standing in the middle of the lobby holding a blood red rose. I was momentarily stunned by how good he looked standing there in a black Armani suit. 

I smiled as I walked up to him. 

"Hi," I said. 

"Hi," he said as he handed me the last rose to complement the eleven I got earlier. "You look beautiful." 

"Thanks," I blushed. "You don't look so bad yourself." I fiddled with the rose, not knowing what to do with it. It was kind of awkward, just holding it. 

"Here, let me." He took the rose and gently twisted it into my hair. 

"Thanks." I blushed again at the feel of his hands. 

"If you'll come with me," he inquired with his arm bent, gesturing for me to take it. 

"Of course." We strode over to the elevator and rode it up all the way to the top floor, number forty. 

When we stepped out of the elevator, it felt like I'd stepped into a whole other world. It was the most magnificent restaurant I'd ever seen. "Cloud Nine" it read. And it described it perfectly. The ceiling was designed just like a perfect night sky with glittering stars. There were floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking the bay, and the whole restaurant moved, revolved. It was amazing. 

"McDowell Party for two," Alec said to the host. 

"If you'll follow me," he smiled and led us into the restaurant. 

We sat us at a table right next to the window. We had the perfect view of the city and the bay. Vancouver's night lights were spectacular. Regardless of the pulse, Vancouver maintained its beauty and grace. 

"Alec, this is amazing," I gushed as I shrugged off my jacket and sat down as Alec held out my chair. "How?" 

"Maxie, it wasn't hard. It's just dinner," he replied smartly. 

"That's not what I meant," I replied a little sternly. "It's all so expensive." 

"Ah… those are my little secrets." 

"Hmm." 

"Let's just enjoy the evening. I'm sure we'll have tons of time to discuss such issues." 

Dinner went by rather quickly today compared to most. The food was amazing – steak and prime ribs. Well, I had the prime ribs and Alec had the stake, but we shared, just a little. Maybe it was the food, or the view, or maybe it was because we were having such a good time. We didn't talk as much as we normally did. The entire setting was so romantic. And I'm sure in the eyes of everyone else we were just a normal couple enjoying a night together. I wish… I wish… oh. Max, don't think about that. You'll only end up getting hurt. Soon, it was time to leave. 

"So Alec, where to next?" I asked during the elevator ride down. 

"You'll see," he replied mysteriously. 

Alec escorted me out of the Landmark hotel, and into another waiting limo. Without a word, we were off. It seemed the driver knew where we were going, even though Alec hadn't said a word. 

"We're here, sir," said the driver as our door opened. 

In front of us was the Queen Elizabeth Theatre. 

"Why are we here, Alec? I asked. 

"For a show," he replied. "More precisely, the Nutcracker Ballet." 

"We're seeing a ballet?" I asked, shocked. I'd never thought Alec would want to go see something like this. 

"Yup," he replied instantly. "It's been a while since I've attended one. And since Seattle lacks much in the way of performing arts, I thought we'd use this opportunity to enjoy it while in Vancouver." 

"Uh… sure," I said. Granted, ballets weren't my thing… mainly because I'd never been exposed to it. It wouldn't hurt to see one. 

Alec escorted us into the theatre and to our seats. They were good seats, within the first ten rows and dead center. I couldn't believe it. As I scanned the room, I noticed that it was a full house. How on earth did Alec acquire tickets, and on such short notice? During my ritual observations, I noticed there seemed to be people trying to get Alec's attention. I wonder… 

Before I had a chance to ask Alec, the lights dimmed, signaling the start of the ballet.   
  


* * *

  


By the end of the ballet I had to be honest with myself. It was nice, boring at times, but a very nice theatrical performance. At first, I thought that the male dancers, would well, not look manly; but I was proven wrong. They were very athletic, with awesomely controlled grace; and cute too, sort of like Alec, but not quite as good looking. Damn it, I'm doing it again; comparing people to Alec. I bet Alec had a good time watching the female dancers in their skimpy outfits. They were so beautiful and graceful. I sighed wistfully. On some level, I wish I could be like them. Despite my overall feelings toward the performance, I had to applaud them for their agile abilities. 

"Max, you ready to go?" Alec asked as he got up out of his seat. 

"Yeah," I replied as I got up and grabbed my jacket. 

"Here, let me help you with that." Alec gently took my jacket and helped me shrug it on. 

"Thanks." 

"So how did you enjoy the ballet?" Alec asked with some enthusiasm. I could tell that he really enjoyed himself. Throughout the entire ballet, he was so focused on it. It was like he'd placed himself into the story as one of the characters. 

"It was nice Alec," I said. 

"Never been to one huh?" 

"Nope, and it was something different, but good different." 

"Well, that's good to know." 

The limo was once again waiting for us outside the theatre. "Sir, ma'am," gestured the driver as he held the door for us. 

"Thank you," I said. 

We sat in silence during the ride. It was rather late, and I was kind of tired so I started nodding off. Alec, noticing this, settled closer to me so I could lay my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me, holding me. It made me feel so good, so protected. For once, I could let my guard down. 

"Max," Alec said as he shook me awake. "One last stop, then we can go back to the suite and sleep." 

"One last stop?" I whined. 

"Yup," he said cheerfully. "Nothing bad, just a nice mini-train ride." 

"Ok," I said grudgingly. 

We got out of the limo and walked up to the miniature train station waiting to board. 'Christmas Train Ride around Stanley Park' it read. 'Featuring colourfully decorated Christmas Trees'. 

Cool, I thought. Giant Christmas Trees, that's definitely something that we don't have in Seattle. 

Together, we got seats near the end of the train so that we could have a little privacy. It was a cool night, but it totally didn't feel like it. The jacket Alec bought for me was perfect, and the fact that Alec had his arm around me made it even warmer. 

"So Alec," I asked. "Where'd you learn about ballets? Or better question is when?" 

"Um… well, at Manticore, we had a course on high class culture," he said hesitantly. "They thought it'd be a good idea so that we could infiltrate high society." 

"Ok. But then why the performance now?" I questioned. 

"I don't know. For some reason, I actually liked it while back in Manticore. So I guess the opportunity to watch without being on a mission was appealing. I could just enjoy it." 

"Ah…" I replied understandingly. 

As the ride progressed, I leaned further into Alec's embrace. The ride was nice and quiet and very beautiful. The trees were all dressed up in various styles and fashions with different colours and different ornaments. It was a spectacular sight. I really didn't want the ride to end. 

I guess I must've fallen asleep near the end of the ride, because by the time I was awake, Alec was carrying me back into the hotel room. 

"Hmmm…" I sounded as I slowly awoke. 

"Hey," Alec said softly as he gently placed me on the bed. 

"Thanks for a great evening," I said as I sat up and shrugged off my jacket. 

"No problem. I had fun too." He smiled. 

I looked into Alec's eyes and noticed for the first time all the different emotions lying beneath the surface. This was a side of Alec I'd never seen. 

Then Alec leaned down, and slowly moved closer to me. He placed a gentle kiss first on my cheek, then on my lips. Just as I was about to deepen the kiss, he pulled away. 

"Good night Maxie," he said. "We've got an early start tomorrow." 

"Good night," I replied lightly as I placed my fingers upon my lips. 

I couldn't believe how gentle he was with me, not just during the kiss, but the entire night. I'd never once imagine that Alec could be or would be like this. I realized that I truly didn't know the real Alec, especially before this trip. But now, I'm starting to learn. I think, maybe things will be different from now on.   
  


**_To be Continued..._**   
  


* * *

  
  


So, what do you think? Suggestions are welcomed... Please REVIEW

  
  


* * *

  
  



	6. December 31

Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You have no idea how much the feedback means to me. It really puts a smile on my face.   
  


* * *

  


**December 31… New Year's Eve **

Alec's POV 

Like a few days ago, I woke up with Max snuggled to my side. I prayed that things would turn out differently compared than before, considering the change I felt in our relationship. Last night was the biggest sign that things were getting better between us. Dinner went by smoothly with Max showing up on time looking like a goddess. She'd actually enjoyed the ballet that I chose - that shocked me the most. And the train ride was perfect. It was like we were meant to be together or something. 

Oh my god. 'Alec, what the fuck is wrong with you?' On some level, I understood what was going on. I was falling in love with one of the biggest bitches on earth - Max Guevara. Ok... so she isn't the biggest bitch. At one time, if anyone has told me that Max was a nice sweet girl whom I'd fall in love with, I'd say that they were nuts, out of their minds! But now, I can see that I'm wrong. She's exactly the kind I would fall in love with, strong, sassy, and sweet. 'Damn it! Didn't you learn anything last time?' I berated myself. 'As if Rachel wasn't enough heartbreak.' I sighed inwardly. 

Things did indeed turn out differently. Instead of screaming and trying her best to get away from me, Max snuggled more closely to me, seeking me out. It felt so good, so right. 'Alec' I thought, 'don't go there'. 

"Morning," she said softly. 

"Morning," I replied, resisting the urge to pull her closer to me. Even at six in the morning, I still thought that Max was the most beautiful person. 

"We have to go soon, don't we?" she asked sadly. 

"Yup. But it's a short ride, besides, it's not like we're going back to Seattle. We still have a few more days vacation," I said encouragingly. 

"Right," she sighed. 

We both quickly got dressed and cleaned up. Since we'd gotten in so late last night, we didn't have time to pack. So, we blurred around the room, quickly packing our belongings. Before long, we were done and ready to go.   
  


* * *

  


Our bus ride back was really smooth, not just physically, but emotionally between the two of us. We talked a little about Max's past; but I avoided mine. I really wasn't ready for Max to find out anymore about me. It just wasn't time, yet. However, a third of the way into the trip, we both fell asleep. By the time we woke up again, we'd arrived at Whistler. I could only hope the magic of the first couple of days would hold through until the end of the trip.   
  


* * *

  


"Welcome back to Whistler everyone," said Lily. "I hope everyone had a good time in Vancouver. Today is New Year's Eve, which means, we have the annual semi-formal tonight." 

Everyone applauded and cheered. 

"So, our agenda today involves twin mud baths, some pampering and alone time apart from your significant other, and then the party. Any questions?" Lily paused. "If there's none, why don't we get started? Please follow your separate guides, and they'll inform you of what to do next." 

"Twin mud baths?" I queried to Max. "Sounds interesting." 

"Uh huh," she replied. 

I was surprised she didn't hit me or anything remotely like that. She seemed a little distracted. I wondered what was wrong.   
  


* * *

  


Max seemed less shy compared to last time; although, she still had her back to me when she got into the pool of mud to join me. Still, she looked rather unfocused. 

"Max, is everything alright?" I asked concerned. 

"It's nothing," she replied distracted. 

"Max, tell me. Please. I thought we'd gotten to a point where we could talk," I said, sounding a little hurt that she was still hiding stuff from me. 

"I've just been thinking about last night, that's all." 

"What about it?" I asked, testing the waters. 

"What it all means. Where do we stand now?" 

"I don't know," I replied honestly. "There's still so much to sort out." 

"I guess you're right." 

"Max," I said as I took her hand in mine. "I don't want it to end. I want to see where this all leads." 

"I know," she said as she looked into my eyes. "But I need some time." 

"I know," I replied. 

"Thanks." 

We remained silent for the rest of the time. There really was nothing to talk about. On some level, I knew that I needed some time to decide on what's going to happen next.   
  


* * *

  


After the twin mud baths, we each had some time alone. She needed more pampering than I did, so I went out in search of a place to think. And to find the thing that I needed most at a time like this. 

"Where can I find a piano?" I asked the concierge. 

"There's one in the ballroom, Mr. McDowell," he replied. "I can open it up for you if you like." 

"Yes, that'd be great. Thank you." I quickly looked around, making sure that no one, especially Max had overheard. So far, the staff hadn't addressed me as 'Mr. McDowell', in line with what I'd requested, and I wanted to keep it that way for a little while longer. I didn't want Max to know that I had connections to the resort just yet. 

"This way then." 

"Thank you Jeremy." I nodded. 

I was led to the ballroom where a Steinway Grand Piano was sitting. It was a beautiful sight. It was a classic black grand perfectly restored to its original grandeur. It'd been so long since I'd had a chance to play. Between TC and JP, it's been so hectic. Thank god for this vacation. If not for Max, I probably wouldn't even be here. I was so enthralled with the piano; I didn't even notice Jeremy leaving to give me my privacy. 

I swiftly walked up to it, pulled out the bench, and sat down. I ran my fingers along the keys, starting with scales then chords. After a short warm up, I started playing some songs. Traditional stuff such as Bach and Beethoven; they always seemed to clear my head better than anything else. 

Where did I stand with Max? I could tell that something was there. Nothing had been the same since our talk about Ben. But with this, things changed even more. We were much more comfortable with each other. We'd even gotten to a point where we stopped hiding stuff and instead, we tried to talk about it. Granted, there were some subjects that were clearly avoided, others were not. 

With each passing minute I spent with her, I found myself even more captivated by her. There was just something there. It's nothing like how it was with Rachel, but the feelings were just as strong. In that one second, I realized that I was in love with Max. I wasn't falling in love, but I was actually in love, with her. I sighed. This was going to be a problem. 

Max was still technically with Logan. So where do I come in? Was I just another fling for her? Or was there more? Would she give up Logan for me? There were so many questions going on in my head. Did she love me back? Or was this a one-sided relationship? Was I even ready to love again? I didn't have one single answer to any of the questions. The only person who had the answers was Max. 

I continued sitting there playing some more. I played variations of traditional songs, and even getting into more contemporary songs. After Rachel I never performed in public again. I knew that I probably never would. I'd only play for the person I love. I wonder…   
  


* * *

  


**Max's POV **

As I was being pampered and readied for the party, I thought about the past few days. Things had changed greatly between Alec and I. Things were much more comfortable. But where did we stand now? I knew my feelings for him were growing, to such a point where everyone else seemed to fade away. But then where did Logan fit into all this? I once thought that he was the one I was meant to be with. What if I was wrong? What if he wasn't the one? Was I ready to step away? Was I ready to forge into the unknown? 

I knew I shouldn't say that like it was a bad thing, but that's how it felt sometime. The unknown was scary. I was young and stupid when I left Manticore. The unknown was just another adventure. But now, I was more cautious. I didn't want to get hurt. Yet the unknown could bring so much good. 

I was happy when I was with Alec. Everything about him made things seem so much better. Maybe I should give it a try. What could it hurt? It wasn't like I had a life with Logan anymore. It wasn't just the virus. It's like we're of two separate worlds. We are of two separate worlds. I wasn't human, what he wanted. I was genetically engineered. I was an X-series. I couldn't change that, anymore than Logan could change the fact that he was human. 

I realized what I needed to do. I knew who I wanted to be with, what I wanted to do. For once in my life, everything finally seemed clear. 

"Excuse me," I said to one of the staff members. "Could you please give a message to my date for me?" 

"Sure ma'am. What would you like me to tell him?" 

"Would you please tell him I'd like to talk to him before the party?" 

"No problem. And, the name of this gentleman…" 

"Alec McDowell." 

"Ok then," the staff said hesitantly. "I'll be sure he gets your message." 

"Thank you," I replied as I tipped the nice guy.   
  


* * *

  


**Alec's POV **

Max had asked to meet me before the party, so here I was, waiting for her in the lobby area. There was so much I wanted to say to her, but I knew that she should be the one to make the first move. 

Then I saw her walk in, gracefully, dressed in a silver halter top and a pair of fitted black pants. She looked amazing. 

"Hi," I said as I walked up to greet her. 

"Hi," she said. "So how was your day?" 

"Good." I knew she was trying to avoid this as long as possible despite needing to talk. I felt the same way, along the same lines. I didn't want what we had to end. "I found a piano to play. It was nice, relaxing." 

"That's good. You like playing, don't you?" 

"Yup," I replied casually, trying to lighten the mood. "It was the only good thing Manticore ever gave me." 

"It's nice that you got something out of it all," she said gently. "Would you play for me sometime?" 

"We'll see," I said evasively. 

"So, um, did you get the message?" 

"Yup. You wanted to talk about something?" 

"Yeah…" 

"Why don't we sit down?" I suggested gesturing to the chairs. 

"Sure." 

"So, um, what did you want to talk about?" I asked hesitantly. I was scared. What if… So many 'what ifs' were in my head. 

"I know I said I needed time to think. Well, I've thought about everything." 

"And?" 

"I, um, I'd like to give us a shot," she said softly. 

I blinked at her. "Us?" I echoed. This was so not what I had expected. Granted this was what I'd prayed for, but I never thought Max would want an 'us' too. 

"Yeah, us… unless you don't feel that way," she said. 

"No, no, no. It's nothing like that. It's just I never thought there would ever be an 'us'," I replied hurriedly. 

"Huh?" Max looked at me blankly. 

"Max," I said as I took her hand. "I've had feelings for you ever since I met you. I just didn't know what they were. And when I did figure it out, I thought I'd ruined our chance of even being friends… when I made you lose the cure." I looked at our joined hands instead of at her. "I'd lost hope that anything could ever happen between us." 

"Oh Alec," she said as she forced me to look into her eyes. 

"Then when the memories of Rachel returned, I thought I couldn't ever love again," I trembled. "I still don't know that I can, but I'd like to try… with you." 

"I'd like to try too. I don't know anything about love, but, I want to explore this, with you," she said as she gripped my hand and smiled. 

"Ok," I said as I smiled back. "It seems the party has started without us," I gestured to the noise coming from the ballroom. Let's go." I pulled her up from the chair with me and dragged her to the party. Life was good. Things were looking up. I know that we hadn't talked about Logan, but I trusted her to handle it. 

**Max's POV **

After the talk, I let him drag me into the party. Belatedly, I realized how good Alec looked tonight dressed in a simple pressed white dress-shirt and a pair of slacks. It made him look stylish yet somewhat dangerous, perfectly describing him. I had realized that we hadn't talked about Logan. I didn't know how to bring up the subject. I really wanted to deal with it alone, so that Alec and I could make a fresh start. Mentally, I reminded myself that I had to talk to Logan as soon as I got back to Seattle. For now, I just wanted to enjoy the rest of the trip with Alec. 

When we entered the ballroom, I noticed that everyone parted for us. It was strange; it was as if Alec had some sort of status here unknown to me. The ballroom itself was decorated beautifully. There was a giant Christmas tree sitting in one corner, perfectly trimmed. Tinsel, streamers, balloons and all sorts of other decorations were put up, and mistletoe was in every arch and doorway. I felt like I'd stepped back into the twentieth century again. I'd felt that way ever since we got here. It was as though someone was trying to preserve an elegant past that was now lost to people like me in Seattle. 

As the party progressed, I noticed that the servers tried their best to serve him as much as possible. Many guests nodded to him or tried to capture his attention, but he didn't pay them any heed. Instead, he spent the evening dancing and talking to me. Many women, single women, looked at me venomously with much jealousy. I knew why. I'd always known. Alec is a guy that attracts hordes and hordes of women because, well, he looked like a god. I could understand their jealousy. But intuition told me that there was something else to it. I just couldn't put my finger on it. 

**Alec's POV **

The night turned out better than I could've imagined. We'd decided that we would explore our feelings to see where it would take us. After that, we danced the night away in the ballroom. 

I noticed that many tried to get my attention, and that the servers were at my beck and call, should I choose to call upon them. I could tell that Max had noticed too. Should I tell her? There's still so much that we hadn't talked about. In time though, we will. I just hoped the staff remembered to keep their mouths shut. I sighed inwardly. 

Staff were starting to hand out champagne as I glanced at the grandfather clock and noticed it was almost midnight. Just the countdown left. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, could I have your attention please? As the manager of Delta Whistler, I'd like to thank you all for joining us this holiday season. It's been a truly special one since our new owner took over. Most of the returning patrons have noticed the difference and I'm glad to say that everyone seems to like it. In the past, we've always had our annual New Year's Eve party, and I'm glad that the new owner kept with tradition. I also know that he's among us in the crowd today but prefers to remain nameless." Everyone looked around. "Nonetheless, I would like to propose a toast, to the new owner. Hear, hear." 

"Hear, hear," everyone echoed. 

Out of the corner of my eye while draining my chute, I could see Max scanning the crowd trying to pinpoint the owner. I chuckled inside. It was just like her to try to find out who the rich guy is. 

Knocking me out of my musings, I could hear people counting down to the New Year. Lights were being dimmed and sparklers were being handed out. 

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!" everyone screamed. 

Every couple was kissing. I turned to Max, pulled her into my arms, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. I knew it wasn't the right time for anything more than that, but I felt that to start off the year and our budding relationship, it was only right. 

**_To be Continued..._**   
  


* * *

  


So, how was it?? Read, REVIEW!

  
  


* * *

  
  



	7. January 1

**

Chapter 6... Revelations...

**

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You guys are great. And Thanks again to Infie for betaing my work. I know it's hard... I'm stupid when it comes to tenses.   
  


* * *

  
****

January 1st Alec's POV 

So Max and I sealed our relationship with a kiss at midnight. However, nothing progressed farther than that. We decided to call it a night after the party. We knew there were more issues that had to be resolved, but that last night wasn't the time to do it. 

This morning started relatively normally for us, with Max wrapped around my chest when we awoke. Luckily, no bodily harm came to me. I released a breath of relief. With Max, you just never knew when you could get injured. We got up and had breakfast together in the downstairs cafe, and then we hit the slopes. Skiing was the highlight of Whistler, and we couldn't just ignore that. 

We spent most of the day on the slopes. Sometimes we'd race down the hill, and others we'd try to do some tricks. On occasion, we did attract quite a crowd, especially on the double blacks; although, I'm sure Max would jokingly say that we attracted the crowd because of our good looks more than anything. She may've been right. We did look really good together; one light, one dark, dressed in only the best. But this was Canada, the attention didn't matter. It was not likely White would ever catch up to us here. We were relaxed; something that had never happened to us before and I had to admit, it was a great feeling.   
  


* * *

  
**Later that day…**

"Mr. McDowell," someone called as I was walking through the lobby, heading towards my suite. 

"Jeremy, please," I was exasperated as I turned to see him standing there breathing hard, all the while scanning the crowd for Max. "Is something wrong?" 

"No sir. Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to let you know that the things you wanted done have been done." 

"Thank you." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Max coming in the door. I wondered how long she'd been standing there and how much she'd heard. I gestured to Jeremy that he could go and that if I needed anything, I'd let him know. 

"Max," I said as I walked up to her, taking her hand in mine, kissing her lightly on the cheek. 

"Alec, what's going on?" she looked suspicious and concerned at the same time. 

"Nothing Max, I just had something to ask the nice gentleman, that's all," I shrugged. 

"Hmm, ok." She looked at me, still suspicious of what was truly going on. 'How can I tell her?' I thought. 

"Why don't we get cleaned up?" I suggested. "There are a couple of good movies playing tonight on TV. We could watch one after dinner." 

"Sure, that'd be nice. What's on?" 

"Um, there's the Exorcist, the Cutting Edge, Lion King, and Cruel Intentions," I said as we took the elevator up to our floor. 

"Ok, so the selections are a scary movie, a skating flick, animated movie or a movie based on a really old book?" she questioned sarcastically. 

"Yup. Oldies but goodies." 

"Jeez. Can we decide later?" she asked as we finally stepped into our suite. 

"Sure." 

**Max's POV**

'What is going on with Alec?' I questioned to myself. It seemed like he was hiding something. First all the attention we attracted while in Vancouver, then the party where every staff member seemed to know him, then this. I was getting really suspicious. 'What makes him so well-known?' I wondered. 

'And where is he getting all this money?' I pondered. Of course he'd pulled a million heists, but still, there was no way he could afford all that he spent on me. Plus, his clothes were a big tip-off as to the fact that he had money. 'But where did it all come from?' 

'Could he be that mysterious owner that no one has seen?' I wondered. 'Nah, it couldn't be Alec. There's no way he could afford buying such a resort.' 

**Alec's POV**

I could see that Max was deep in thought. 'I wonder what she's thinking about. Could she know what connections I have here?' Either way, it really didn't matter. 

After a short while, we were cleaned up and ready to go to dinner. Instead of going out, I called for room service. 

"Hello?" I said into the phone. "This is Mr. McDowell in Suite 602." 

"How can we help you Mr. McDowell?" 

"Room service please," I requested. 

"No problem sir, would you like the usual?" 

"Yes please, but make it for two." 

"No problem. It'll be in there in about twenty minutes." 

"Thank you." I hung up and smiled. I guess there were perks to having connections. 

"So Alec, where are we going for dinner?" Max asked knocking me out of my musings. 

"Here," I replied. 

"What?" 

"I ordered room service; it should be here in about twenty minutes." 

"Oh. Thanks," she said, a little unsure. 

"Max, is something wrong?" I asked, worried. 

"It's nothing Alec, it's just I know this trip is all inclusive, but room service is expensive." 

"Don't worry about it; if they really do charge you for it, my treat. Ok?" 

She smiled. "You said it, Alec, not me." 

I smiled back. "Max, have I ever let you down?" I retorted. 

She paused, thinking. "No," she replied firmly. 

At that moment, I realized that this trip has really changed our relationship. We could now have some easy banter between us without it escalating to unknown proportions. And of course, her opinion of me had changed, which was good. 'I must thank whatever god is out there for this,' I thought. 

"Alec!" Max cried. 

"What is it?" I asked. 

"You were out in space again. Is something going on?" she asked. 

"No, not really," I replied evasively. 

"Alec, you're hiding something. I can tell," she said firmly. 

"It's nothing Max." 

"It's something. I thought we'd agreed not to hide anything," she said, sounding hurt. 

"I know Max. Can you give me some time to sort it all out first?" 

"Alright." 

"I promise we'll talk about it tomorrow. Ok?" 

"Ok," she sounded resigned. 

I felt really bad about hiding this from her. But I still hadn't figured out how to tell her. I still didn't know how I was going to tell her tomorrow. I just hoped that the little plan I had would soften the blow when it all comes out.   
  


* * *

  


Dinner came and went rather quickly. Of course, the meal was very nice, consisting of true fish and chips, which could not be found in Seattle. 

_Flashback _

"Alec, what did you order us?" Max asked, eyeing the covered dishes as the staff was setting it up for us. 

"Just some fish and chips." 

"Fish and chips?" 

"Yeah, and the real stuff too, not the chemical crap," I said. 

"Are you serious?" 

"Of course," I said to Max. 

Then I turned to the servers, "Thank you," I said as I tipped them for their trouble. 

End of Flashback 

Even though Max enjoyed the dinner, things were still tense between us despite my many attempts to try to lighten the mood. Sometimes, I wished it was that simple; just to tell her without consequences, but things were never that easy. I, of all people, knew that. 

Because Max was so distracted by my lack of willingness to open up, she completely ignored me when I asked her what movie she'd like to see. So instead, I just picked the first movie that came to my mind, Cruel Intentions. I'd seen the movie a million times, but I like it. The characters were evil and intriguing. 

When the movie started, we settled into the couch in the living room with a blanket over us. I wasn't particularly cold with the fireplace running, but it was a great excuse to hold Max in my arms. 

"Oh god Alec," Max said. 

"What?" I asked. 

"I can't believe you picked this movie," she exasperated. 

"There's nothing wrong with it. Just watch it," I suggested. 

"Fine. I swear, if it's a bad one, you're in for it," she threatened. 

**Max's POV**

I was completely spaced out during the movie. Something in me sparked when Alec talked about revealing truths. I knew we still hadn't talked about Logan and/or Seattle yet. We needed to. I wanted to start off clean with Alec and that meant putting the past behind me. For the longest time, I hadn't been able to, nor had I wanted to. But now, I needed to. I looked over at Alec and found him raptly watching the movie. I decided that now wasn't the best time; maybe a little later. I turned my attention back to the movie. 

**Alec's POV**

Right when we got to the part about Sebastian's betrayal, Max pulled away and turned to me "Alec, we have to talk." 

"Now?" I whined, the movie was just getting good. 

"Yes," she said. "There's something I want to talk to you about." 

"Ok, Max, what is it?" I asked, sounding a little annoyed as I turned off the TV and turned to face her. "What's so important?" 

"Um," she paused. "It's just with the movie and the talk about truths..." she rattled. "I really need to tell you…" 

"Max, whatever it is, you can tell me," I softened, taking her hand into mine. 

"Well, it's just, well, I know we have to go home soon. And there's still some stuff, I guess, that we need to work out," she said evasively. 

I paused, thinking what she could possibly be referring to. Then it hit me. It must be Logan. I sighed. Just great. Did we have to talk about him now? 

"You mean Logan?" 

"Um, yeah," she said hesitantly. 

I sighed again. "Max, whatever you decide, I'll go along with, within reason." 

"I know that he needs to be told the truth..." 

"Then what's the problem?" 

"The thing is… Logan already thinks we're together." 

"What?" 

"He saw us, the morning after I got you out of jail. He thought you spent the night." 

"Ok," I said still lost. "Why didn't you deny it?" 

"To be honest, he didn't say anything to me. I overheard him talking to Asha when I went to tell him I was leaving for this trip." 

"Oh." 

"It's just, I still haven't figured out what I'm going to say to him. I mean, what if he asks when did all this happen, what would I tell him?" 

"To be honest, I don't care. You can tell him whatever you want." 

"I know. But what if he asks about before? And what if he thinks I cheated on him?" she asked, panicking. 

"Maxie, since he already saw us together, I can only assume that he already thinks you cheated on him. But you told me yourself, your relationship with him is not like that. So tell him that." 

"Alec, I'm scared. I may not love him like that, but I still don't want to lose him as a friend. If I tell him the truth, I'm afraid I will." 

"Telling him the truth can't be a bad thing, can it?" 

"It can. If I say what's in my heart." 

"Max, I'm sure he'll forgive you for it. He'll understand." 

"I don't know Alec…" 

"Max, we'll deal with that when the time comes, ok?" I said as I pulled her into my arms again with her head against my chest. 

"Ok," she mumbled. 

"Let's enjoy the rest of the trip, and we'll deal when we get back to Seattle." 

**Max's POV**

I could hardly believe how calm Alec was when I talked about Logan. I guess things had changed when I said that I wanted to give 'our' relationship a chance. I smiled inwardly. Alec was so sensitive and caring towards me. I can't believe that I'd never saw what was right in front of me. Maybe I was just hanging onto Logan for security, or blinded by Alec's history with Manticore. Whatever it was, most of it had faded now, and it seemed that the shades had been lifted. He still surprised me to no end. I wondered what is in store for me next. 

"It's late," he said. 

"Mmm hmm." 

"Let's go to bed. Everything will look better in the morning," he assured. 

"Ok." 

Alec got up and carried me back to the bedroom. I sighed. 'How could I have been so blind?' I asked myself again. 

**_To be Continued..._**   
  


* * *

  


So, how was it? Did you read? If you did, review. It'll be nice to know what you thought.

  
  


* * *

  
  



	8. January 2 The End

**More Revelations...**

  
  


* * *

  


**January 2 **

Max's POV 

Last night, we sorted out the little problem of Logan. It felt really good - a huge weight had been lifted off me. I woke up early this morning to find Alec gone. 'Where could he heave gone?' I wondered. He was not a person to wake up early, so his disapearance surpised me even more. Then I turned over to find a note on his pillow... __

Max, 

I have some errands I need to run today. I know I promised that everything would be revealed today, and I plan to keep that promise. But these errands need to be done before I can tell you the truth. 

Sorry about abandoning you so early today. =( I wish I could've woken up by your side. 

Would you please be back in our suite by 5PM? I'll meet you for dinner tonight. Ok? 

I think I love you Maxie. 

-Alec 

After reading the note, I felt myself soften to Alec even more. I could tell he was planning something for tonight. I smiled. I couldn't wait to see what it was. 'Probably something romantic,' I thought. 'Could he really love again? Love me?' 

Since I was basically alone for the day, I decided that maybe I'd spend sometime in the Village shopping. 'Honestly, what else could a girl do alone?' I pondered sarcastically.   
  


* * *

  


**Alec's POV**

I hated leaving Max with just a note, but I had to. There was so much to do today. Mentally I checked off what I'd already done. 'Dinner, check; room booked, check; clothes, will do; present, shit.'   
  


* * *

  


**Max's POV**

For breakfast, I went back to the diner where we had our first meal together. 

"Morning dear," Holly said. "It's nice to see you again. Where's your sweetheart?" 

"He's off running errands," I said. Jokingly I pouted, "And left me all alone with nothing to do." 

Holly laughs. "That's ok. He'll probably make it up to you later." 

"Let's hope so." 

"So what'll it be?" 

"French toast, and a glass of milk, thank you." 

Just as I was about to read the paper, a voice said "So, you are together after all?" 

"Janice," I said as she sat down in my booth. 

"Well?" 

"Yeah, we are together, not that it's any of your business." 

"Were you lying before?" 

"No. I have to thank you though. Had you not told me how magical Whistler was, we probably wouldn't have gotten together," I smirked at her. 

Janice scowled at me. 

"If you'll excuse me," I said as my breakfast was being set down. "I'm going to eat now, in peace." 

She got up and left. 'Thank god' I thought to myself.   
  


* * *

  


The day went by pretty quickly, although it was uninteresting. It seemed that spending time without Alec was very boring. Quickly, I noticed that it was almost 5PM. 'Damn,' I thought. 'I'm going to be late.' I sprinted as fast as I could back to the suite without blurring and giving myself away. 

I looked at my watch as I was just about to enter our suite: 4:59PM, just in time. 

I stepped into the suite and there was Alec, sitting in the living room waiting. 

"Hey," he said walking over to me. 

"Hey. So what's going on?" I asked, noticing the apprehension written on his face. 

"Just a little surprise," he said mysteriously. 

"Ok," I replied. 

"I've planned for a nice evening for us," he said leading me into the bedroom. On the bed, I found a box just like before, when we were in Vancouver. "That is for you," he said. 

"Alec, you shouldn't have," I said quietly. 

As though he didn't hear me, he continued "I'll be back to pick you up at 6PM. I've got to put the finishing touches on tonight." With that he placed a chaste kiss on my lips and left. Again, I was stunned and shocked by how this was all progressing. He's been the perfect gentleman this entire time. It perplexed me to no end that he wasn't even 'trying' to seduce me. I was feeling a little insecure now. 'What if he doesn't want me? What if I'm not attractive enough?' I sighed. 

Well, I had an hour to get ready for tonight. Might as well find out what was inside the box. 

I opened it up and it was just like last time. There was a beautiful dress sitting amongst the tissue paper. And included were a pair of sandals. I couldn't wait to see Alec's reaction when I showed up in this. I chuckled.   
  


* * *

  


**An hour later... **

Alec's POV 

I reached the door to our suite right at 6PM. I let out a big breath, trying to calm myself down. I was so nervous. Almost everything was riding on what was going to happen tonight. Actually everything was - my happiness. 

I knocked on the door, once again holding my breath. The door slowly opened, and there stood a sight that I knew would forever stay with me. 

Max looked absolutely gorgeous. She was in the gold lame single strap gown I'd chosen. The single strap showed off her shoulders, especially since she'd swept up her hair with just a few curls teasing her face. The gown's hankerchief hem accentuated her legs even more than usual, making her look even taller, especially with the ankle strap sandals I'd included. Because the material was a silky nylon, it clung to her every curve, making her even more beautiful and sexy - just as I'd pictured her when I got the dress. Of course, the dress came from a top designer, so that never hurt. 

Still, I was shocked and stunned by her beauty. 

**Max's POV**

Right at 6PM, I heard a knock at the door. Luckily, I knew he would be punctual, so I was ready. I smoothed out my dress and opened up the door. 

There stood Alec looking more handsome than I'd ever seen him. 

Alec was wearing an impeccably tailored black three-piece tuxedo by Hugo Boss. There was a notched lapel jacket, three button style, with a button front vest. With it he wore a white dress shirt, a silver satin tie and a pair of single pleated pants. He had his hair slicked back just like the rich guys right out of the movies. 

He looked the very essence of elegance, wealth and power. Belatedly, I realized that was what Logan once used to be. I pushed Logan out of my mind as quickly as possible and settled on Alec once again. 

Looking at myself, and then at Alec, I could tell that he had planned it all, with the silver and gold to match. 

"Alec, come in. I've just got to finish up really quickly," I said making an excuse so he'd follow me. 

And he did follow me, right to the full length mirror. I looked at our reflection together, and I became completely speechless. We looked like the perfect couple, one light, one dark, and dressed exactly the opposite of our complexion, making us look even more stunning. 

"Max," he said softly bringing me out of my trance. "I have something to give you." 

From inside his jacket, he pulled out a velvet jewelry box. He opened it and showed to me in the mirror reflection a simple white gold necklace with a one carat Asscher-cut diamond pendent. From what I could tell, it was from the Neil Lane Estate Jewelry collection. 

"Oh my god," I said to Alec. "It's beautiful." 

"Let me put it on for you," he offered, taking the necklace out of its casing. 

Ever so slowly, he undid the clasp and gently placed the necklace on me. It was perfect. The pendent rested slightly above the neckline of the dress. The simple necklace accentuated the entire look even more. I gasped at the sight. 

"Alec, you really shouldn't have. This must've cost you a fortune." 

"Max," he said as he gently placed a kiss on the back of my neck. "Let me do this for you, spoil you." 

"Thank you," I replied as I turned to him to give me a kiss. 

"There's just one more thing," he said as he pulled out another velvet box. 

"Alec..." 

He opened it up and inside was a diamond bracelet to match, making it a grand total of two carats' worth of diamonds. I couldn't believe it. 

"You really shouldn't have Alec. This is too much." 

"Max, let's just say that I'm making up for lost time," he suggested. 

I laughed. "Ok... but no more," I said firmly as he placed the bracelet on to my right wrist. 

"Ok, for now..." he said. 

I chuckled. 

"Well my lady, are you ready to go?" he asked as he offered his right arm to me. 

"Of course."   
  


* * *

  


**Meanwhile, in another part of the hotel...**

"What do you mean we can't have the ballroom tonight?" asked an annoyed Janice. 

"I'm sorry ma'am, but it's booked," answered Jeremy, the concierge. 

"Last night, you told me it was free, and that you'd reserve it for us." 

"Ma'am, as I said, I'm sorry. But we needed a confirmation, and you never confirmed. Now it is too late, the ballroom had been booked." Jeremy paused checking the booking schedule. "I could offer you another conference room instead." 

"But the piano won't be there," Janice whined. "Could you move it in there?" 

"I'm sorry, but the piano was also booked." 

"What?! You told me that I had the piano yesterday, regardless of the room." 

"Ma'am, I'm sorry. The piano goes with the room." 

"I can't believe this," Janice exasperated as she threw her hands up in the air. 

Suddenly, there was a lot of commotion coming from the elevator area. 

"What is gonig on?" asks Janice as she sees that Jeremy is abandoning her and moving towards the elevator. 

"Just give me a minute ma'am." 

Jeremy walked toward the elevator, signalling the security to be ready. Janice looked up at the elevator and noticed a stunning couple riding down, dressed like the rich and famous. Everyone crowded around to find out who they were. Janice knew immediately. It was Max and Alec. But how? 

"Mr. McDowell," Jeremy greeted as they stepped out of the elevator. "If you'll follow me." 

Janice wondered what was going on. 'How come Alec was addressed by the concierge like he was someone important? Ok... maybe he was someone important'.   
  


* * *

  


**Max's POV**

Wow! I guess we really do attract people a lot. As I looked down from the glass elevator, I found swarms of people being held off my security so that we could have safe passage once we reached the lobby. 'Was it that they'd never seen the rich?' I didn't think that was it. There was soemthing else. 

"Mr. McDowell," Jeremy greeted as we stepped out of the elevator. "If you'll follow me." 

Again, with the greeting and addresses. I looked over at Alec, and he just shrugged at me. 

"All will be revealed in time," he said evasively. 

I wished he'd stop doing that. Why couldn't he just tell me now? I had to be patient, I realized, if I ever wanted to know the truth. 

We followed Jeremy into the ballroom that had been used earlier for the New Year's Eve party. However, this time it wasn't decorated like before with all the party stuff. Instead, it was really simple. There was a grand piano sitting on the side of the dance floor, and next to it was an elegant dinner table set for two. A stereo system was also set up nearby as well. 

I let go of Alec and quickly spun around checking out the area. It was amazing. Even without the decorations, the ballroom was still magnificent. 

"Thank you Jeremy," Alec said as he tipped the man. 

"Please call if you need anything," Jeremy said as he left. 

"Alec, this is amazing," I said to him. 

"I'm glad you like it. Why don't we sit down for dinner?" he suggested, gesturing to the food that was waiting for us. 

"Thanks," I replied, walking up to the perfectly set table. 

Alec held out my chair for me as I sat down. He then joined me after grabbing the bottle of wine sitting next to the table. 

Dinner went by fairly quickly with some idle chit chat. The food was magnificent. Alec had had the kitchen prepare filet mignon for two with a side dish of baked potato, and mixed vegetables. It was the best meal I'd ever had with the exception of the one in Vancouver. It was so rich. 

"Alec, are you alright?" I asked concerned as I noticed he was once again staring out into space. 

"I'm fine," he said. "I'm just thinking about how to start." 

"Start what?" I asked. 

"Our talk." 

"Oh." I'd forgotten all about that. The entire night was too much of a distraction. 

"Max," he said getting up and taking my hand. "There's something I'd like to do with you by my side. Come with me?" 

"Sure," I said. 

He led us over to the piano where we promptly sat down on the bench. He opened up the piano and stared at it. 

"Alec?" I questioned concerned. "Are you sure?" I was recalling the past with Rachel and all the pain he'd gone through. 

"I'm sure," he said firmly. 

Calmly, he started warming up. I looked down at his fingers and saw the incredible power that was there. He was hitting the keys right, now. 

"Any requests madam?" he asked jokingly. 

"Nope." I smiled. 

"Well ok then, my choice," he said. 

At first, I didn't realize what he was playing, until after the opening chords. Alec was performing a piano version of "The Prayer". I closed my eyes, imagining the lyrics, but then I realized I wasn't imagining it. I slowly opened my eyes and there I found two singers walking into the room and moving to stand next to the piano singing along. I was in shock. I looked over at Alec, and all he did was smile at me. Silently, I sat through the entire song, just feeling the emotion coming out of both Alec and the two singers. It was a truly wonderous sight. When it was all over, I was still speechless. 

"Thank you," Alec said turning to the singers, and dismissing them at the same time. 

"How?" I asked. 

"Just a little something I found during my errands," he said. 

I smiled at him again, looking deeply into his eyes. There was so much emotion there. I knew he was holding it all in and that it was about to burst. 

"Alec, I think I love you," I said to him as I pulled him in for a kiss. But he stopped me. 

"I think there's something I need to tell you first," he said sadly. 

"Ok," I said. 

**Alec's POV**

Well, I'd gotten through the dinner and the performance. Everything went off without a hitch. Now was it, the moment of truth. 

"This resort, it's mine," I said hesitantly. 

"What?" exclaimed a shocked Max. 

"I own this hotel," I said again. 

"How?" 

"Well... to be honest about it... I bought it." 

"How? You've only been out in the world for less than a year. There's no way you could've acquired that much money in such a short amount of time." 

"Let me explain, and please, no interruptions." 

"Ok." 

"I inherited a large sum of money, to be direct, Rachel's money." 

Max stared at me, pupils dialated. 

"Rachel had left me her inheritance. She was rich from both her father and her mother. And in her will, she left me all her money. But I'm sure you remember her father..." 

She nodded. 

"He fought me and the will that Rachel had drawn up. I really didn't want the money, but I couldn't really refuse it either. Rachel left this to me. So I suggested a settlement." I paused unsure of how to say what was next. 

"Alec, it's ok, whatever it is, I'm here for you," Max assured. 

"Berrisford wanted me away from his daughter's grave, and wanted his money. So that was what I offered. He could have 'his' money back, and I promised to stay away, if he'd give me his 'late wife's' money that I was deeded. He agreed. Since then, I haven't been to Rachel's grave, just like I promised." I sighed. "Instead, I bought this place. Rachel loved snow, and when I came here after the settlement, I knew this was the best place to spend the money." 

I looked at my hands instead of at Max. I didn't know how she was going to react to this, especially since I hid this from her. 

"Why didn't you tell me all this before?" she asked, hurt. 

"I didn't know how. We'd never been really close before, and I'm not used to opening up to people," I said softly. 

"Why the hiding?" 

I paused slightly thinking about how to word this. "Because I bought it in memory of Rachel, and I didn't know how you'd react to that." Then there was silence. I was starting to get worried about what was going through Max's mind. 

"Then I really must ask, was this entire trip a set up?" 

"No. I didn't know." Panicked, I added, "I donated the trip so someone out there would enjoy their holiday. I had no idea that you would win or that you would take me with you." There was more silence after that. 

"Ok, I can accept that." 

"Thank you," I said letting out a sigh of relief. 

"So is this where you've been disapearing to recently everytime you have vacation time?" 

"Yeah. It's a nice and relaxing place." I smiled, then I looked into her eyes. "You wanna come with me next time?" I tried to have me eyes issuing their own silent invitation. 

"Sure," she said, smiling back. 

"So now that everything is out in the open, are we cool?" I asked hesitantly. 

"Yes." 

I smiled. Ok, so this didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would. Max wasn't mad at me for keeping this from her, nor was she mad at me for being filthy rich. This was good. I had to be honest with myself, it felt really good to open up to Max and tell her everything. It was nice to have someone to share things with, and it didn't matter whether it was good, or bad.   
  


* * *

  


**Suite 602, Max's POV**

After our talk, we had some dessert, and Alec continued to perform for me some more. Then we returned to our suite and turned in. Now, I was watching Alec sleep. He seemed to be much more at peace then before. I never would've thought that Rachel was the one that made it possible for him to have something like this resort. I knew what he meant when he said he was afraid of telling me that this was how he'd purchased the resort. He probably thought that I'd be threatened by her memory. And to some degree I was threatened. But it was also all in the past. I knew that she'd want Alec to be happy. And if I made him happy, then there really was no threat. 

Everything was now in the open and that felt really good. 

We were returning to Seattle the day after tomorrow. There were still an obstacle or two back in Seattle, but I knew in my heart, that together, we could handle it. If only Logan would disapear before my return to Seattle, then all would be well. Oh well, I guessed a girl couldn't ask for _that_ much. 

**_THE END_**   
  


* * *

  


Note: I hope you all liked the story. I'd like to give a huge thanks to Infie for being my beta. Sweetie, I knew it was hard work, and I appreicate it greatly. One thing, there will most likely be a follow-up to this story, but it'll be a short one. Let me know if you'd like to see what happens to our favorite couple next... in Seattle. 

So, now that you've read the story and all it's part, please be nice, and give me a review. Let me know what you thought, and if improvements are needed. 

Click Here to Review!


End file.
